


An Unwelcome Reunion

by Alette



Series: MX Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Kihyun is definitely sure he hates Chae Hyungwon, his old enemy from high school. Definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Monsta X fic bingo: Week 1.  
> The prompt was 'Enemies to Lovers'

When Kihyun saw the person who'd just come through the door, he almost choked.

He managed to keep his face straight, but under the table his legs were shaking. He didn't know how he got up and bowed without falling over. He simply nodded when his boss introduced him. Kihyun didn't trust himself to speak. He didn't know what would come out of his mouth if he opened it. Probably something like “Go fall in a hole and fucking die, you frog bastard.”

Kihyun tried to calm himself. Maybe it wasn't him. He didn't seem to have recognized Kihyun, after all. But he looked just the same. That tall, lanky body, with those ridiculous proportions girls had gone crazy for. That pretty face, with those unusual but pretty lips, those small, soft cheeks and those large eyes. It had been years, but he looked just like Kihyun remembered him.

But maybe it wasn't him. After all, how could he not recognize Kihyun? They had seen each other almost every day for three years, and hated each other through all of it. He'd definitely know Kihyun’s face, and he would react. Maybe it wasn’t him.

And then the tall, handsome young man said, “My name is Chae Hyungwon. Please take care of me.”

_Oh I'll take care of you alright. I'll take care of you better than any Mafia hitman._

For a moment Kihyun was afraid he'd said that out loud. His boss was staring at him, as was the other elderly gentleman opposite. And so was Chae Hyungwon.

“Kihyun,” his boss said in a low voice. “The proposal.”

_The proposal?_ _What the fuck, I have to marry the guy now?_ It took Kihyun a moment to realize what Mr. Lee meant. The proposal. The real reason Kihyun was sitting here in a posh restaurant opposite Chae Hyungwon, and not at home in his PJs eating peanut butter ice-cream.

“Ah, sorry sir,” Kihyun said as he hastily brought out the file. He handed it to his boss, who opened it up and started discussing its contents with the other man. Kihyun didn't have to listen. He'd written most of it.

The company he worked for manufactured hypoallergenic cosmetics, and was planning on undertaking a merger with their biggest competitor. This was just a preliminary meeting, almost informal, between two of the higher-ups of the companies. And their subordinates.

The rest of the meeting passed by smoothly. Kihyun just shut up and sat there, and he was glad. Hyungwon - and it was definitely him - was just as silent. Finally, the discussions were over, and Kihyun could bow nicely and leave. He made a polite farewell, and then walked calmly out of the restaurant as though he wasn’t just dying to scream. Or just dying in general.

The air outside was cool and fresh, and had the taste of rain in it. It was a perfect summer night. The sky above was clear, but Kihyun could spot rainclouds in the distance and, every once in a while, the spark of faraway lightning.

_He recognizes me. He does. He’s just good at hiding it, that’s all._ Kihyun refused to believe Hyungwon wouldn’t recognize him. He looked just the same - short, with dark brown hair and a face that leaned more towards cute than handsome. He hadn’t aged a day from high school, either. _And Mr. Lee said my name. He has to remember me._

“Hello, small fry.”

There it was. The nickname Kihyun hated the most from high school. He fixed his features into an unpleasant smile, and turned around with, “Hello, frog.”

_Jesus, couldn’t he at least have the decency to become ugly or something?_ Hyungwon was leaning against the door-frame, and in the golden light from the overhead bulb he looked even better than ever. He’d filled out a bit too, Kihyun noticed with disappointment. That and the side parting he now wore his dark hair in made him even more handsome.

“You know, I’m disappointed, Kihyun,” Hyungwon sighed, stepping forward. “I’d hoped the next time I’d see you you’d be a little more on my level.” And just to make sure Kihyun got the point, he bent his neck and looked down at him.

Kihyun grit his teeth. “And I’d hoped you’d stop being a slimy little tit, but we can’t all get what we want, can we?”

“I see you’re as proficient in words as you are in height,” Hyungwon said lightly.

That was the worst thing about Hyungwon. A guy who looked like that had no right to be so smart.

“Don’t you have something to do?” Kihyun asked pleasantly. “Souls to collect, hellfire to stoke, that sort of thing?”

“Actually, I do have something to do,” Hyungwon answered. “I’m sure you also have something to do, like eat ice-cream straight from the tub to soothe your bitter, lonely heart.”

“I’ll have you know I _am_ dating someone,” Kihyun said, before he could actually consider the consequences of this lie. And again before his brain could work his mouth said, “We actually share an apartment.”

“That’s called a roommate, Kihyun, not a boyfriend,” Hyungwon said in that condescending voice he did so well.

“Mine is both,” Kihyun said, and to stop himself from taking the lie any further he asked, “And you? In-between sponsors?”

Hyungwon laughed. “No, actually I’m on my way to a date.”

_Figures._ Good-looking guys like him didn’t stay single. “Well, don’t let me keep you,” Kihyun said. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.”

Hyungwon returned his thin smile. “I’m sure we will.”

 

“Chae Hyungwon? Isn’t that that kid you knew in high school?”

“Yes,” Kihyun said, pulling out the furniture polish. “That kid. That devil incarnate.”

Minhyuk carefully put away his bowl when he saw the polish and cleaning rag. He’d been Kihyun’s roommate since college, and he knew that when Kihyun got angry or stressed, he cleaned. And God help you if you did anything to make the place messier.

“It’s been almost six years and he’s just the same,” Kihyun said, furiously rubbing at the coffee table until Minhyuk was worried he might start a fire. “Still as annoying and as rude and as childish… You know how he was in high school?”

“Yeah, because you’ve told me before,” Minhyuk said, but he might as well have said nothing. Kihyun was on a roll.

“He was horrible,” he said. “He was smart. He was athletic. He was good-looking–”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Minhyuk said rather wistfully.

Ignored again. “And he knew it!” Kihyun said. “He slept during all the classes and still aced all the exams. And yet all the teachers always forgave him. You know why?”

“Because he was good-looking.” Minhyuk had heard this a million times before.

“Because he was good-looking!” Kihyun said, not letting Minhyuk get in the way of his tirade. “And he flirted, all the time and with everybody! Halfway through the day he’d unbutton his collar and loosen his tie, and he’d keep running his hand through his hair in a way that he _knew_ was terribly distracting–”

Minhyuk rubbed his face to hide his smile. All the Hyungwon tirades always ended up being about the same thing.

“–and when he played football, every once in a while he’d stop running to wipe at his sweat,” Kihyun continued. “Why would he do that, huh, if he wasn’t trying to look cool?”

“Maybe he was just sweaty,” Minhyuk suggested innocently.

Kihyun glared daggers at him, and then moved onto a different track. “We were sworn enemies the first day we met,” he said, glowering at the tabletop. “His presence was just infuriating. I couldn’t stand looking at him without feeling like my skin was on fire.”

_Because you had the hots for him,_ Minhyuk almost said, but noticed Kihyun was still holding on to the polish and wisely shut his mouth.

“And you know what was the worst thing about that bastard?” Kihyun suddenly said very loudly.

Minhyuk had a feeling he knew, but just shook his head.

“Everyone liked him! And he was nice to them!” Kihyun almost crushed the bottle in his grasp. “He was only the devil to me! I couldn’t even talk shit about him because it made _me_ look bad. Even my friends liked him. I’m 100% sure Changkyun is the one who let it slip about Hoseok-hyung, he liked Hyungwon way too much. Oh, did I tell you about what happened with Hoseok-hyung?”

“Only four million times,” Minhyuk said brightly. Kihyun had put down the polish after noticing he’d mangled the bottle.

“In my second year of high-school,” Kihyun said, ignoring him expertly, “that frog bastard somehow found out I was dating this really cute hyung named Shin Hoseok. And you know what he did?”

“He stole him from you,” Minhyuk said with a yawn, stretching out over the sofa.

“He stole– can you not do that?” Kihyun said with a glare. His hand automatically reached for the polish again, and Minhyuk quickly straightened.

“Yeah, he stole him from you,” he said hurriedly. “That frog bastard.”

“That’s right.” Kihyun’s hand moved away from the bottle. “He coincidentally started showing up at my favorite hang-out spots, wearing these ridiculously tight skinny jeans that made him look even _more_ like a model, like he needed any help with that–”

Minhyuk waited patiently while Kihyun went on about how gorgeous Chae Hyungwon actually was, and how he apparently hated it. Apparently.

Finally Minhyuk got bored and cut in. “You want to know what I think?”

Kihyun stopped mid-sentence. “Not really, but okay.”

“I think you liked him,” Minhyuk said, and quickly continued before Kihyun could stop him, “but you were just a childish kid and so you convinced yourself you hated him instead.”

That struck Kihyun dumb, which was a pretty big accomplishment in itself. He eventually found his words, but they didn’t come out easily. “A-are you crazy?” he sputtered. “Me? Like Chae Hyungwon?”

Minhyuk nodded wisely. “In fact, since you’ll probably be working together, the best thing to keep this whole situation from blowing up is to just sleep with him.”

Kihyun’s whole face became red, and Minhyuk didn’t think it was all from anger. “Okay, now I know you’re insane,” he said, and started attacking the table again.

“Believe me, I know how this all works,” Minhyuk said sagely. “You have to bang him. Otherwise everything will just keep building up, and that’s not healthy.”

“Can you stop that?” Kihyun was getting agitated, and it was obvious. He paused for a moment and then said, “Besides, he’s dating someone.”

“Aww, I’m sorry,” Minhyuk said, and he meant it. His roommate needed to chill about Chae Hyungwon, and he thought he’d found the answer. He looked for a different solution. “Hey, how about tomorrow night we go out? I heard a new bar opened a few streets over from my office building. We could go there.”

“Sure,” Kihyun said automatically. Minhyuk had a feeling he was just glad to get off the topic of his unrealized burning desire for Hyungwon, but he didn’t mind.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “A night out with me and you’ll forget all about Chae Hyungwon.”

 

The place was packed. Kihyun squeezed between two people squeezing against each other, and felt only slightly bad about it. He hated crowded places, especially crowded places filled with drunken loud people.

In contrast, Minhyuk moved like a fish in a slightly overstocked pond. He made his way to the bar easily, like he was walking straight through people instead of around them. Kihyun laboriously joined him much later.

“This is not a bar,” he said, trying to breathe. “This is a club.”

“Club, bar, is there a difference?” Minhyuk said innocently. He caught the attention of the bartender and ordered two drinks with weird, extravagant names.

There was a huge difference, but the place was too loud for Kihyun to start an argument. Instead, he grabbed Minhyuk’s arm and said, “I’m going outside.”

“What? You can’t leave me,” Minhyuk said, grabbing Kihyun’s arm back. “We haven’t even been here three minutes.”

“That’s long enough for me,” Kihyun said, trying to pull away.

“Oh, come on,” Minhyuk said with a pout. “Then I'll be alone.”

“No you won't,” Kihyun said. “I know why you're here, and it's not for me.”

“It’s for both of us,” Minhyuk said. “Come on, if you can't bang Hyungwon, you should at least bang _somebody_.”

“Can you seriously stop that?” Kihyun looked around to see if anybody had heard, but the music was loud and no one was eavesdropping. “I’m not banging anybody.”

“Oh, don't say that,” Minhyuk said soothingly. “There’re lots of guys here who'd like you.”

That was the thing about Minhyuk. It wasn't only women that threw themselves at him. It was like he emitted a signal to all interested men that he was interested too. It wasn't like that for Kihyun. Finding partners had never been so easy for him.

And now Minhyuk thought Kihyun wanted Hyungwon, which was absolutely ridiculous. Ridiculous.

_In any case he's off with someone else, probably someone rich, and handsome and tall like him–_

Kihyun decided to stay. He was suddenly in the mood for some alcohol.

The drinks arrived, and there was more fruit juice in them than alcohol, but alcohol was present and that was a start. Kihyun drank his bright purple mixture while Minhyuk chatted with the bartender in that familiar, friendly manner Minhyuk could pull with anyone. Then Minhyuk dragged Kihyun onto the dance floor. Kihyun made a few awkward attempts at dancing before giving up and making his way out of the building. Minhyuk didn't mind. There was a tall, well-built handsome guy dancing nearby, and he'd occupied all of Minhyuk’s attention.

After the stuffy heat of the club the cool night air was heavenly. Kihyun breathed it in deeply, felt it wash his lungs out. He was about to go back inside to tell Minhyuk he was going home, when he spotted a figure nearby.

Tall, lean, with long limbs and a small head. Kihyun would know that body anywhere.

“Hello, Kihyun-ah,” Hyungwon said pleasantly. He'd probably just ended a phone call; he had his phone in his hand and was putting it back in his pocket. Kihyun noted Hyungwon still had the same affection for skinny jeans, and he still looked amazing in them. It pissed Kihyun off.

“Come here with your boyfriend?” Hyungwon asked in a way that made it clear he didn't think such a person existed. That offended Kihyun. So what if it was true? It was still nasty.

“Yes, actually,” he said, stiffening a little. “He’s inside. Planning on seducing him like you did Hoseok-hyung?”

Hyungwon laughed. “You think I did that on purpose? He saw me, he liked me. It happens. Not that you'd know,” he added.

Kihyun ignored that. “Only because you pretty much followed us everywhere.”

“ _Me_ follow _you_?” Hyungwon fumed, getting angry suddenly. “ _You_ followed _me_. I go to my favorite bookstore, and you're there. I go to that nice coffee shop, and surprise, you're there too. Showing off your cute boyfriend, smiling and laughing and trying to look cute in front of me… don't think I didn't know what you were doing!”

Kihyun was stunned. “I never followed you anywhere! Those were my favorite places first! You're insane if you thought I was following you.”

“Sure, keep playing dumb,” Hyungwon said. “It doesn't suit you, but you're welcome to continue.”

Kihyun could've punched him right in that pretty face. He had never met such a singularly infuriating person. And Minhyuk thought Kihyun was attracted to him!

“So you're going to deny following me everywhere and stealing my boyfriend?” Kihyun tried to keep himself from shouting. Remembering what Minhyuk said just angered him even more. “Even now, after six years?”

“I told you, I never followed you anywhere,” Hyungwon said, and he was getting heated up too. “Your boyfriend dumped you because you were a stubborn bastard, and you still are!”

“Me? I'm a stubborn bastard? You're the king of fucking bastards and– and yes, that sounds about right.”

“I am _so_ close to hitting you right now, don't push me.”

“Try it, I'd break your skinny body in half.”

“I _will_ punch you, Yoo Kihyun. I mean it!”

“I could kiss you right now!”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “What?”

“What?” And then Kihyun realized what he'd just said. _Oh shit._ “Not kiss, I didn't mean to say that,” he said quickly. “I meant I could kill you right now, it was a slip of the tongue– no, not tongue–”

But then Kihyun couldn't speak anymore, because Hyungwon had grabbed him and pressed his lips against his.

_Chae Hyungwon is kissing me,_ Kihyun thought. And then somehow he'd opened his mouth and Hyungwon had slipped his tongue inside, and there were no more thoughts.

He didn't taste of alcohol, or fruit juice. He tasted of something else Kihyun couldn't describe, but something that he wanted, badly. He kissed him hungrily, like he'd been starved for almost nine years.

Kihyun only pulled away when Hyungwon did, and then the two of them stood there together, gasping for breath.

It took a few moments, but Kihyun finally grasped what had just happened. He stood rooted to the spot, staring at the ground. The rational part of his brain could deny it all it wanted, but the evidence was there, on his lips, on his tongue.

Hyungwon got it a second later. He backed away slowly, and when Kihyun looked at him he saw that Hyungwon looked just as he felt, which was dazed and confused as all hell.

“Uh…” Hyungwon couldn't get past one word.

Kihyun just stared. His body felt warm, and he was kind of woozy, which was strange because he'd only had one drink…

“Um…” Hyungwon tried again, and then looked at Kihyun helplessly.

“I have to go.” Kihyun was surprised to find he'd said it. “Home. Right now. Goodbye.”

He caught a glimpse of relief on Hyungwon’s face before turning around and speed walking out of there.

The cold, fresh night air felt very stuffy all of a sudden. Kihyun couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. It was like a constant stream of words in his mind: _I kissed Chae Hyungwon_ _I kissed Chae Hyungwon_ _I kissed Chae Hyungwon_ _I kissed Chae Hyungwon I kissed–_

He stopped straight in his tracks as another thought came to him.

_What do I do now?_

 

Minhyuk came home from a very worthwhile night at the club to find Kihyun attacking the kitchen counter with antibacterial cleaning liquid and a brush.

“Whoa,” he said. “What did that counter do to you?”

“Nothing!” Kihyun almost yelled. “It did nothing to me! I did nothing back! Nothing happened!”

“What?” Minhyuk was confused.

“I’m going to sleep,” Kihyun said in a strangled voice, and ran away to his room before Minhyuk could say a single word.

Minhyuk shrugged, and then went to bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been over 2 months since I put up the first chapter of this! I just kept procrastinating over this until I actually forgot about it. With [Mint and Poppy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986071) getting to more serious stuff I wanted to write something light and fun, so I dug this out.  
> A sincere apology to all those who were waiting for this chapter! I hope you enjoy this, and I hope to release the 3rd chapter soon :)

Kihyun looked up and made direct eye-contact with Chae Hyungwon as he walked through the door.

He turned away as quick as he could, but it was too late. He had seen Hyungwon, and Hyungwon had seen him see him.

Damn it. Kihyun knew he’d see Hyungwon again eventually, but he’d hoped it would be somewhere quiet and abandoned, where no one would notice Kihyun threatening to spontaneously combust. His boss’s office was not ideal.

It was after office hours, this formal-definitely-not-formal meeting. The whole office was deserted except them, a few other choice employees, and the cleaning and security staff. Kihyun had had a long, trying day, and he just wanted to go home.

Not only that, but Kihyun’s nerves were extra frayed. He'd run out of things to clean in the apartment. He'd scrubbed the already-clean kitchen until all the surfaces threatened to peel off. Every surface in the bathroom could be used as mirror. His room was already immaculate but he still went over it, twice. He trespassed into Minhyuk's room and cleaned everything in it (except the things in Minhyuk's bedside table; Kihyun knew better than to look in there). He'd even dismantled the plumbing under the kitchen sink to scrub the inside of the pipes. The whole apartment was spotless, and Kihyun was stressed.

So, no, seeing Hyungwon again in his boss's office was not great.

Fortunately Kihyun didn't have to say much, just sit there and look serious. Hyungwon did the same. As an addition, he also looked gorgeous.

That had always been one of the worst things about Hyungwon. How infuriatingly _distracting_ he was.

This time he was wearing a perfect suit in a blue that was on the verge of being black, with a powder blue shirt underneath. He was not wearing a tie, and the button on the collar of his shirt was undone. He was disgustingly attractive.

Kihyun tried to look anywhere except at Hyungwon, and especially not at his lips. He stared at the tabletop, out the floor-to-ceiling window, at his boss's bald spot. None of it worked. Like a magnet, again and again Kihyun’s eyes were drawn to Hyungwon.

If Hyungwon was suffering the same thing, he did a hell of a better job hiding it. He watched the conversation between the two older men with serious interest, slipping a few forgotten details to his boss when necessary. Kihyun couldn't help but feel a little angry. The last time the two of them had seen each other Hyungwon had put his tongue in Kihyun’s mouth, and now he was just sitting there as calm as the Dead Sea.

Kihyun tried not to shift in his seat as the conversation dragged on. Hyungwon had put some sort of tint on his lips— the lower was a soft, shiny pink, catching the fluorescent lights. Kihyun would've sneered at it, except he was putting all his energy into not thinking about biting that lip and licking that pink off—

He wanted to slap himself. When had he become like this?

Except Kihyun knew exactly when. It was ten days ago, when an annoying bastard he'd hated from high school had grabbed him and kissed him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the discussion was over. Mr. Lee called in his personal secretary to bring he and his ‘guest’ refreshments, and Kihyun was allowed to sidle away.

He went out into the open workspace, where all the cubicles were deserted. It was weird seeing the place so quiet and empty, but it was weirder being in the office with Hyungwon.

Why did this have to happen? Couldn't fate be kind to Kihyun just once?

Any second now Hyungwon would walk up to him and ask to speak with him. And what the hell would Kihyun say? His stupid mouth had started all this in the first place. What kind of idiot mixed up the words _kill_ and _kiss_?

Kihyun could see it all happening. Hyungwon would be awkward, stuttering like he had that night after stealing Kihyun’s breath. Kihyun would shuffle, wanting to die every second. And when they could both get proper sentences out, they'd agree to pretend like nothing weird ever happened, and maybe they could return to their regular lives and Kihyun could get over the urge to disinfect every object in his apartment.

Of course, there was another possibility. One where Hyungwon was cool and casual, because the events of that night were nothing important to him. He'd laugh at Kihyun for thinking it was a big deal, and then talk about how it was just nothing for him.

Kihyun considered this, and found himself… disappointed.

“Yoo Kihyun.”

That voice. Kihyun knew that voice. He tried his best to arrange his features into something relaxed and then turned around.

Hyungwon was standing there, and damn it, he looked even better than before. His hair was slightly messy, like he'd been running his long fingers through it a minute before, and another button was open. He also looked awkward, much more awkward than he'd seemed during the meeting, but definitely not as awkward as Kihyun felt, staring at possibly the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen and knowing he'd shared a kiss with him.

Kihyun tried to stop thinking about that and instead concentrated on looking normal. “Chae Hyungwon?”

Chae Hyungwon glanced around, and then asked, “Can I talk to you? Somewhere more… private?”

The whole office floor was abandoned, and there was no one even remotely close enough to hear them. But Kihyun got it. Standing there in the open space with Hyungwon, he felt… exposed. So he said, “Sure,” and led Hyungwon to the staircase landing, a small, windowless space safely hidden by a door.

And the two of them stood there. Neither of them said anything. Kihyun didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he wanted Hyungwon to say. They just stood there in silence, as every passing second made the tension grow.

Finally, Hyungwon broke the silence. He cleared his throat and said, “So.”

“So,” Kihyun repeated.

Hyungwon shuffled a bit, and then said, “How’ve you been? You look well.”

And Kihyun burst out laughing.

He couldn't stop himself. He watched as the expression on Hyungwon’s face turned from stiffness to confusion to annoyance, and it made him laugh even harder.

“What’s so funny?” Hyungwon snapped.

“Everything,” Kihyun said, trying to calm down. “I just never imagined Chae Hyungwon would be politely asking me how I've been.”

The look of irritation intensified. “I can ask a polite question if I want,” Hyungwon huffed. “We’re both adults, aren't we?” He looked Kihyun up and down. “Well, at least one of us is.”

That stopped the laughter. “Really?” Kihyun narrowed his eyes. “You actually think you're more mature than me.”

“You haven't grown since middle school,” Hyungwon said. And then he added, “Not mentally _or_ physically.”

“But you have,” Kihyun said, trying not to grit his teeth at the height jab. “From slimy tadpole to full-fledged frog.”

“You know you're fighting a pointless battle when you try and attack my looks,” Hyungwon said airily. “And Kihyun, narrow your eyes any more and they'll disappear.”

“You’re so annoying,” Kihyun burst out. He knew it wasn't much of a comeback, but he was too pissed off to think of anything better. “I can't believe I let you kiss me.”

Hyungwon’s whole face turned red, starting from his cheeks and spreading outwards. “ _Let_ me kiss you? You were the one who was practically begging for it.”

“I wasn't doing anything!” Kihyun could feel his own face heating up, and he was sure it wasn't just anger. “I was— it was a slip of the tongue. You grabbed me.”

“I— it was— you were just—” Hyungwon got too flustered to talk, and gave up. Kihyun stared at the floor, not seeing anything. The events of that night kept his mind too busy. And just when he was so close to not thinking about it for a millisecond.

“Can you cut that out?”

Hyungwon’s sharp tone jerked Kihyun out of his thoughts. He found Hyungwon glaring at him, and he was confused. “Stop— what?”

“That,” Hyungwon said irritably. “Scratching your collarbones.”

Kihyun found his fingers near his throat, scratching gently. “Sorry, I didn't realize,” he said, and that was the truth.

“Yeah, sure you didn't,” Hyungwon huffed, still annoyed. “I know you do that on purpose. You're trying to look attractive and it's distracting so cut that out.”

“No, I really didn't realize,” Kihyun said earnestly. He never thought he'd talk like this to Hyungwon, but his reaction to such a pointless thing surprised Kihyun. “I… just do it sometimes when I'm thinking about stuff.”

“Yeah right,” Hyungwon said sarcastically. He turned away and ran a hand through his hair.

Kihyun was about to burst at that, how Hyungwon was trying to look cool like he always did, when he stopped. He watched Hyungwon smoothly pushing his fingers through his soft dark hair, and even though he'd seen it hundreds, maybe thousands of times before, for the first time Kihyun considered the possibility Hyungwon wasn't doing it on purpose. That maybe the fact that he looked hot was just an extra outcome.

His brain struggled to find something it was familiar with, and it somehow stuck on what Hyungwon had just said. “It’s… distracting?” Kihyun said slowly.

“What?” Hyungwon was surprised by the sudden question, and then tried to answer. “Um… yeah…” The annoyance was gone, replaced by awkwardness and a light blush. “And also when you pout when you're thinking hard… you, uh, do that a lot so, um…” Hyungwon cleared his throat, shuffled a bit. “Don’t— don't do that.”

Kihyun stared, dumbstruck. He had never seen Hyungwon like this. The Hyungwon he was familiar with didn't stutter. He didn't shift around awkwardly, putting in so much effort to put a sentence together. He always had a nasty comment ready, a sneer or an irritated expression clouding that handsome face. He didn't _blush_.

And he didn't make Kihyun blush.

Finally Hyungwon got himself together with a sigh, and looked right into Kihyun’s eyes.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

 

The café had a decent amount of customers. People coming off work, mostly, who wanted to relax in a quiet place with coffee instead of alcohol. Kihyun understood. The place was just outside his office building, and he'd been there a few times before. He never imagined he'd go there with Chae Hyungwon.

And yet there they were. Hyungwon had ordered an espresso, with an aroma so strong it made Kihyun’s eyes water the moment it came to the table. Hyungwon sipped it easily. Kihyun could've sworn at him for that, for looking so chic and urban as he drank his strong drink, but he was slowly coming to terms with the possibility that maybe Hyungwon didn't live his life specifically to annoy him.

Kihyun took a brief sip of his Americano while he thought about what to say. In truth, he'd never had a calm, civil conversation with Hyungwon before. This was all uncharted territory.

Hyungwon spoke first, and it was a question. “Did you really like that bookstore?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun answered, knowing without a doubt what Hyungwon was talking about. “I thought you went there just to annoy me.”

“They had a rare translation of Dream of the Red Chamber,” Hyungwon said. “The owner let me read it sometimes. You seriously thought I structured my whole life around annoying you?”

“When you say it, it sounds ridiculous,” Kihyun mumbled into his cup.

Hyungwon laughed. “You don't need to say it for it to sound ridiculous,” he said, and then grinned. “Well, anyway I thought the same about you, so I guess we're both idiots.”

The smile on his face was completely different from the one Kihyun was used to. It was… beautiful. Hyungwon had always been good-looking, more good-looking than Kihyun was willing to admit, but that warm, genuine smile lit up his features into something almost divine.

Kihyun suddenly felt like he needed a good shot of caffeine, and took a big gulp of his Americano. Hyungwon burst out laughing at that, spraying coffee everywhere. It was totally unattractive and yet Kihyun found himself smiling.

“Smooth, Hyungwon,” Kihyun said. A lot of coffee had fallen on Hyungwon’s sleeve, quickly staining the blue brown, and even though Kihyun had left his phone face-up on the table, he was more worried about that. He grabbed a tissue and started dabbing at the stain. “This won't come out easily,” he said, but he still tried. He shifted so he could reach over the table better, and continued working on it.

“Were you always like this?” Hyungwon asked suddenly, and he sounded almost breathless.

Kihyun looked up. “Like what?”

“Like this,” Hyungwon said.

They made eye-contact, and for the first time Kihyun realized how warm those dark eyes could be. He also realized he was still bent over the table, shaking a tissue at Hyungwon like a fussy girlfriend, and he quickly straightened. He could feel a warmth down the back of his neck, and it didn't feel like an aftereffect of the coffee.

He searched for good words. “Hyungwon—”

“I never tried to take Hoseok-hyung from you, I swear,” Hyungwon burst out all of a sudden. He looked down and played with the stain on his sleeve, keeping his eyes on it. “I… he didn't break up with you for me, either, I don't think so.” He sighed and looked up. “Anyway, I'm sorry.”

Kihyun stared at him. He couldn't say anything. Chae Hyungwon had just apologized to him, a real, sincere apology. He'd imagined this a thousand times in high school, and an embarrassing number of times after. He had dozens of scenarios planned, where Hyungwon would ask forgiveness and Kihyun would respond with a soul-crushing remark. And now it was turning into reality. All he had to do was look into those warm, genuine eyes, and say—

“It’s okay,” Kihyun said. He reached across the table and rested his hand on Hyungwon’s wrist. “I don't think I was angry at you for that.”

“Oh, but you were definitely angry at me for something,” Hyungwon said, lips curving up into a slight smile.

“For just existing, I think,” Kihyun said with a wry smile.

Hyungwon smiled back. “Yeah, I think I felt the same.”

Those words made Kihyun’s heart thud in his chest. Because it wasn't just Hyungwon’s existence that had bothered him. It was his _overwhelming_ existence. How he could be so handsome yet so smart, how he was athletic and hardworking, how he was quiet and gentle to people he didn't know that well and sharp and witty to those he did. How he was just so Chae Hyungwon. He wasn't perfect, definitely not, but he was Chae Hyungwon. And maybe that was even better.

Kihyun was going to ask him what he meant by that, when the sound of hard vibration on tabletop cut him off.

He had a call. He glanced at his phone screen and saw Minhyuk’s pretty face smiling back. Minhyuk had set the caller ID picture, a self shot of him smiling cutely, and Kihyun had let it be since Minhyuk grumbled when he changed it. But right then he wished he had changed it.

Because Hyungwon saw it. He glanced at Kihyun, and Kihyun suddenly felt very embarrassed and scrambled to pick up his phone. “Yeah?”

“Kihyun you need to come to the apartment, now,” Minhyuk said.

Kihyun looked at Hyungwon and mouthed an apology, and Hyungwon waved it away casually. He got up and continued his phone conversation a few steps away. “What? Why?”

“Your little cleaning obsession fucked up the kitchen pipes,” Minhyuk said brightly. “The place flooded.”

“Wait, the whole apartment or just the kitchen?” Kihyun asked quickly.

“Well, it's not an _actual_ flooding,” Minhyuk said. “But when I went to wash my plate water exploded everywhere.”

“You? Wash your plate?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, when I went to wash my hair,” Minhyuk admitted. “Anyway, it sucks. I called a plumber. He'll be here in like ten minutes, so you need to oversee him.”

“Me? What about you? Aren't you already there?”

“I can't stay, I have a date,” Minhyuk said smugly. Kihyun rolled his eyes and hoped he did it hard enough for Minhyuk to hear him through the phone. Minhyuk had hit it off with some guy _that_ night at the club, and had been trying to rub it in Kihyun’s face. This had proved a challenge, since after _that_ night at the club the only thing Kihyun had been interested in was rubbing everything in disinfectant.

“Why is it always me taking care of this sort of thing?” Kihyun ran a hand through his hair. “It’s your apartment too, Minhyuk.”

“Yeah, but I'm busy,” Minhyuk answered. “I told you, I'm going on a date. So it has to be you. Unless you're on a date right now…?”

“No, of course not,” Kihyun said quickly, flustered. “No. I'll be there.”

“Good,” Minhyuk said sweetly. Kihyun wanted to punch him through the phone. “See you.”

“Sure. And stop washing your hair in the kitchen sink, you know that special shampoo you use stinks up the whole place.”

Minhyuk just laughed in reply. Kihyun cut the line and shook his head as he put his phone in his pocket. Minhyuk was annoying, but it was Kihyun’s fault in the first place, so it was only fair he took care of it.

“Sorry about that,” Kihyun said, returning to the table. “What… what is it?”

Hyungwon was watching him, smiling wryly. “Nothing,” he said, and then chuckled softly. “So he does exist. I seriously thought you were making it all up.”

Kihyun stared blankly, confused, until he suddenly got it. Of course. That night outside the restaurant, when he'd first seen Hyungwon after so many years. It was a stupid lie, but it had spilled out of his mouth, because Chae Hyungwon was standing in front of him wearing a suit and with his hair styled up and Kihyun didn't want him to think he was a bitter, lonely single. So the roommate-boyfriend story had been pulled out of nothing, nothing except Kihyun’s burning desire to go home and eat a metric ton of peanut butter ice-cream.

He wasn't surprised Hyungwon had thought it was fake. It _was_ fake. In fact, Kihyun was a little surprised Hyungwon now thought it was real. It made sense of course— Minhyuk’s cute caller ID picture, the half of the conversation that indicated they lived together. But Kihyun was still surprised that Hyungwon accepted it like that. He might've even been a little disappointed.

But he could never let him know that. So instead Kihyun straightened a bit and asked, “Why? You thought I was making him up to impress you?”

“Honestly, yeah,” Hyungwon said with a light laugh. “Well, I gotta say, congratulations. He's cute. And that's a lot, coming from me.”

Hyungwon was definitely smiling, but then why did Kihyun think he looked disappointed? It was bothering Kihyun, that not-exactly-smile, and he tried to divert the conversation. “And you? That date you said you were going to, that was made up?”

Hyungwon laughed, and it sounded better. “No, that was real,” he said. “It didn't go anywhere, though. We just didn't click. He was boring.”

“Oh,” was all Kihyun said in reply. The thought of Hyungwon being single pleased him. It wasn't a malicious sort of pleasure either, which surprised him.

Looking at Hyungwon looking up at him, for a moment Kihyun almost let it spill that it was a lie, that he wasn't dating Minhyuk at all. But another thought entered the room unannounced, throwing open the double doors dramatically with the question: _Why? Why should you tell Hyungwon you're a bitter, lonely single? When as far as he knows, you've finally one-upped him?_

Kihyun couldn't argue with a thought that could make an entrance like that. So he put up a smile and said, “That’s too bad. I'm sure you'll find someone.”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon said with his own smile. “Now go and take care of your apartment. I'll pay for the coffees.”

“I can't let you do that,” Kihyun said quickly, reaching for his wallet.

Hyungwon got up and put a hand on his arm. “Don’t you dare,” he said, but he was grinning. “Think of it as payment for covering you in spit and espresso.”

“Okay, fine,” Kihyun said, mostly because he had to get home. “But next time, I'm paying.”

“Sure, next time,” Hyungwon said. “See you, Yoo Kihyun. This wasn't that bad.”

“I guess it wasn't,” Kihyun said, smiling back. “See ya.”

He left the warm café in a good mood. By the time he reached the end of the street Kihyun regretted everything. Why did he swallow half his hot drink in one gulp after Hyungwon smiled at him? What the hell possessed him to fuss over the coffee stain like a mother? And just _then_ Kihyun realized that when he reached across the table to put his hand on Hyungwon’s wrist, he _never pulled away_. Not until Minhyuk had called, which brought him to the thing Kihyun found himself regretting the most:

Why the hell didn't he tell Hyungwon he was single?

He wanted to slap himself, but he didn't. That was something crazy people did. And Kihyun was not crazy.

Kihyun was perfectly sane, and he'd handle this in a perfectly sane way.

 

Minhyuk returned from a satisfying date, opened the door, and stopped dead in the doorway. “What the _fuck_ , Kihyun?”

Kihyun looked up from where he had taken apart their fridge and was now scrubbing its parts. “What?”

“N-nothing,” Minhyuk said cautiously, deciding his life was more important. “Nothing at all. Goodnight.” He jumped over bits of the cooling unit and sprinted to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as satisfied with this chapter as I was with the last one, but I hope the next chapter will be better (and released quicker ^^")


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Promises the new chapter will be out soon  
> Also me: Uploads it in the new year  
> Sorry this took so long! I'm not 100% satisfied with the end result, but I guess I never am. I hope you guys like it though ^^

Chae Hyungwon was sleeping. Again.

Kihyun could see him out of the corner of his eye, sitting at the corner desk in the last row. Hyungwon had his head down, propped up on an elbow, and to the untrained eye he might have passed as awake. But Kihyun knew better. He could see it in Hyungwon’s stillness, the way his fingers were limply wrapped around his pen.

It pissed him off. Everything about Hyungwon generally did, but Kihyun hated it the most when Hyungwon slept. Because, somehow, it always turned out okay for him. If anyone else tried to get away with sleeping in class, Kihyun was absolutely certain they’d get caught within thirty seconds. But not Hyungwon, oh no. Hyungwon got to nap peacefully through a ton of classes, while Kihyun had to stay awake and feign attention.

And it never mattered anyway, because in the end Chae Hyungwon would top the class, ace the exams, and generally be loved by everyone. And it pissed Kihyun off.

As the teacher droned on about the economy after World War II, Kihyun found himself getting more and more annoyed. It was like an insect in the back of his brain, an itch he couldn’t reach. The thought of Hyungwon just sitting there, perfect as he was, just half a classroom away from Kihyun… Kihyun wanted nothing more than to get up, grab Hyungwon by the face and—

“Okay Kihyun, that’s enough!”

Kihyun was jerked out of memories as his cleaning brush was yanked out of his hands. “Hey—” he started, but his complaint was cut short as he looked up at an obviously terrified Minhyuk, holding the brush in one hand and using a cushion as a shield with the other.

“Seriously, that’s enough,” Minhyuk said, and his voice was loud as he tried to act tough. “You’ve almost destroyed the place with your cleaning obsession.”

Kihyun looked around where he was sitting on the floor. He had overturned the couch to clean its underside. “Obsession? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said simply.

“Yesterday you wanted to take the doors off the hinges, Kihyun,” Minhyuk said. “That’s not normal.”

“Do you know how much dust is in that gap between the door and the frame?” Kihyun asked seriously. “A lot, Minhyuk. A lot.”

“Kihyun, seriously, stop,” Minhyuk said, and he put the cushion down. He was serious now. “Even you know this is not healthy.”

There was nothing Kihyun could say to that. He did know the obsessive cleaning wasn’t exactly normal. But he had to clean, because if he didn’t, then he’d start thinking. And if he started thinking then he’d start thinking about Hyungwon. And then about the kiss, the coffee, the conversation, and Kihyun’s own massive stupidity.

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk asked, concerned. “I didn’t ask you before because I thought you needed some time or something, but it’s been like ten days.”

“I’m fine,” Kihyun lied, and then he put up a smile. “Tell me what’s going on in your life.”

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. “You really want to know?”

“Yeah, it’ll keep me from cleaning,” Kihyun said. “So come on, tell me about all your interesting adventures.”

“Okay, then,” Minhyuk said excitedly, sitting down on the floor. “You remember I told you about that guy I met the night I went to that club with you?”

“Uh…” Kihyun was sure Minhyuk must have, but he couldn’t recall any details.

“I’m disappointed, but not surprised,” Minhyuk sighed dramatically. He got over it in two seconds. “Anyway, I really like him and I think he really likes me.”

“I’m happy for you,” Kihyun said, but it turned out he didn't really need to say anything. Minhyuk was happy to carry the conversation by himself.

“He’s really good-looking, and fit, and he gyms a lot,” he continued happily. “He works for a broadcast channel and he's really nice and fun. His name's Shin Wonho.”

Kihyun nodded to show he was paying attention, and Minhyuk paused. “You know, he seems really similar to your hyung from high school, Hoseok,” he said thoughtfully. “To how you described him, anyway. They even have the same surname. You don't think it's the same guy, do you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kihyun said. “It’s not like Shin is a rare surname. And your guy's name is different. Unless Hoseok-hyung is going by a different name, which is pretty unlikely.”

“I guess,” Minhyuk shrugged. He grinned. “It would be pretty hilarious, though.”

“For you, maybe,” Kihyun said. “Not so much for me.”

A short silence fell for a few seconds before Minhyuk said, “That was surprising.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “What was?”

“I mentioned your high school and you didn't launch into an impassioned rant on Chae Hyungwon,” Minhyuk said. “Did something happen with him?”

“I… might have met him again,” Kihyun admitted. “And I might have realized he isn't the literal devil. We had coffee together.”

He stopped to let Minhyuk screech in excitement. “And?” Minhyuk asked eagerly. “What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing much,” Kihyun said. “Some high school stuff. And he told me he was single.”

Another screech, this time with some violent shaking as accompaniment. “He likes you, Kihyun!” Minhyuk said, shaking Kihyun back and forth so hard there was a real chance of dislocations. “You should make a move.”

“I can't,” Kihyun groaned, breaking free. “I told him I was dating someone.”

There was silence, and then: “What the actual fuck, Kihyun?” Minhyuk yelled. “Why would you say that?”

“I don't know,” Kihyun said, holding his face in both hands. “I wanted to be better than him. In any way I could.”

“And did it work?” Minhyuk asked calmly.

“I guess,” Kihyun said from behind his hands. “He believed me. And he didn't really seem happy about it.”

“And you? You don't seem happy about it either.”

Kihyun just groaned. “I shouldn't have said it,” he said eventually.

“And have you thought about _why_ you aren't happy about it?” Minhyuk asked.

Kihyun raised his head. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” Minhyuk said with a sly smile. “You regret making Hyungwon think you're unavailable. And you were happy when you heard he was single, weren't you?”

“Well, yeah,” Kihyun said. “I liked the idea of beating him at something.”

“And yet you're not satisfied now,” Minhyuk said, still with that same smile. It was getting more and more annoying by the second. “Just think about it Kihyun. And stop denying your heart.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Kihyun said, but he could feel himself getting flustered.

Minhyuk winked. “Sure.”

“If you wink at me again I will punch your front teeth out,” Kihyun said flatly. He was not joking.

“Okay, no more winking, I got it,” Minhyuk said, his fingers subconsciously reaching for his right elbow. He'd made the mistake of thinking Kihyun had been joking once before. “How about we go out drinking tomorrow night?” he suggested. “It might improve your mood.”

Kihyun was about to refuse, when he remembered the last time he went out with Minhyuk he'd coincidentally run into Hyungwon. “Okay,” he said, before he could think about it a second time.

“Great,” Minhyuk said brightly, getting up. “I’ll pick you up after work. Wonho-hyung is busy tomorrow night, so you can keep me busy.”

“You little shit,” Kihyun said, kicking at Minhyuk, but he was grinning too. Minhyuk grinned down at him and then skipped to his room saying, “Good night, Kihyun. Don't think of Hyungwon too much.”

Kihyun would have thrown something at Minhyuk, except that was exactly what he'd been doing for the past couple of days. He'd find himself randomly thinking of Hyungwon for absolutely no reason. Kihyun would think about his hands, his smile, his lips. The way he kissed, the taste of his tongue—

_Fuck, I'm doing it again._ Kihyun shook his head vigorously. He had to stop this. It was getting weird, and dangerous. And now he had agreed to go drinking with Minhyuk on the minute possibility of running into Hyungwon… what was wrong with Kihyun?

He wasn't sure, but he knew Chae Hyungwon was the cause of it.

 

Kihyun walked over to the elevators, stretching his neck. He’d spent nearly all day bent over a computer double-checking and triple-checking files. The merger was all ready to go ahead, which just meant more work.

And of course, more chances of running into Hyungwon. Once again a small team from the other company had dropped by the office, and Kihyun had been terrified Hyungwon would be among them. He’d hunkered down in his office, stress-chewed through seven packs of sugar-free gum, and prayed to any higher being he wouldn’t be told to come out. Of course, in the end he’d had to, but Kihyun had been greatly relieved to find that Hyungwon hadn’t come.

He knew his luck would run out eventually. There was no way Kihyun could avoid Hyungwon forever, not when they’d eventually be working together. And Kihyun wasn’t desperate enough to quit his job. Not yet.

The elevator arrived in a few seconds. Kihyun pressed the button to go down to the ground floor, thinking about whether he should call Minhyuk or not. Maybe this night out really was what he needed. He needed to get his mind off Chae Hyungwon.

The elevator only went down one floor before it stopped with a soft ding. And then the doors opened to reveal one person.

Kihyun froze. _Of course._

It was Hyungwon. He seemed just as stunned, staring back unmovingly, until the doors started to close again and he had to stick a leg in. And then he was in the elevator. With Kihyun.

Up until that moment Kihyun had never realized how small elevators actually were. This one in particular seemed to be designed by some sadistic genius of an engineer. It magically shrunk as soon as Hyungwon entered, until Kihyun felt like they were breaking the laws of classical physics and occupying the same space at the same time.

“Hey, Kihyun,” Hyungwon said. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Oh, uh, hi, Hyungwon, you too,” Kihyun said, and his voice came out in a perfect imitation of a strangled duck. He cleared his throat, realized the nonsense he'd just spewed, and then quickly said, “I mean, it's been a while since I've seen you too.” Kihyun tried to calm himself, and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Came to oversee some stuff in person,” Hyungwon answered. He wasn't flustered or awkward at all. “Mostly talked to the accounting guys.”

Kihyun nodded. The accounting offices were on the floor directly below where he worked. It made perfect sense for Hyungwon to be here, no matter how much it felt like the work of some particularly offended deity.

“I talked to your boss too, but I think you were busy at the time,” Hyungwon continued. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“I work here,” Kihyun said dumbly.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, and then broke out into a grin, and it might have been the most beautiful thing Kihyun had ever seen. “No, I mean what are you doing here so late?” Hyungwon asked, still grinning. “I thought everyone had already left by now.”

“Working overtime,” Kihyun said, and he could feel the heat start climbing up his neck. _Of course that's what he meant. Stupid._

As Kihyun berated himself mentally, the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened with a soft ding. Kihyun tried not to dash out, glad to be finally free of that hell box. Somehow being around Hyungwon now was even worse than last time. Then, at least, Hyungwon had been just as awkward and uncomfortable. Now he was comfortable and spoke confidently, and smiled in this way that made Kihyun even more flustered.

“Yeah, the merger is a lot of work,” Hyungwon said, following Kihyun down the lobby. He kept at a normal distance, but Kihyun still felt weirdly suffocated. Hyungwon’s presence brought up old memories, and they were making it hard for Kihyun to think. His mind went to his high school days, the snipes and full-out insults, the anger. But then it circled back, to Hyungwon’s smile, his blushing in the stairwell, his sincerity at the café. And again, over and over, Kihyun’s brain returned to the kiss. It was suddenly all he could think about.

“Hey,” Hyungwon said, and he grabbed Kihyun’s arm, making him jump. If Hyungwon noticed, he didn't let it show. “Are you busy?” he asked. “How about we go for coffee? You owe me one.”

Kihyun opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again. Hyungwon waited, smiling. It looked genuine, that smile. It was enough to make Kihyun forget about the awkwardness and suffocation. Hyungwon wanted to have coffee with him, and was smiling at him. How could he refuse _that_?

“Kihyun!”

The sound of his name being called jolted Kihyun back to his senses. He turned, and saw Minhyuk walking towards him, waving. Kihyun blinked once or twice at the sight of him, and then looked at Hyungwon.

“Oh, sorry, I see you _are_ busy,” Hyungwon said, and his smile was apologetic now. “I guess I should make myself scarce.” Kihyun blinked at him too, until he finally remembered. The coffee. The phone call. The stupidity.

_Oh shit._

Kihyun made desperate hand signals as Minhyuk approached, and true to his personality Minhyuk ignored every one of them. “Kihyun I was waiting for ages,” he complained, when he was close enough. “The least you could've done was called me in to meet your friend.” He looked at Hyungwon and said, “Hi, I'm Lee Minhyuk.”

Kihyun tugged on Minhyuk’s sleeve, trying to pull him away, but it was too late. “Chae Hyungwon,” Hyungwon was already saying. “Kihyun and I knew each other in high school. We're going to be working together soon.”

It took less than one second. Immediately a huge grin split Minhyuk’s face, a trademark Minhyuk grin, and he took a glance at Kihyun. Kihyun wanted more than to just fold in on himself until he turned into a speck.

“So you're Chae Hyungwon,” Minhyuk said, still grinning widely. “Heard a lot about you.” Kihyun was painfully aware of Minhyuk giving Hyungwon an appreciative once-over, and he wished he could bury himself right there in that building.

“Um, yes, I’ve heard a lot about you too,” Hyungwon lied politely. He glanced at Kihyun, and it was obvious from his expression that he had a feeling something was wrong.

Minhyuk frowned, confused. “Huh? What did Kihyun say about me?” Now he looked at Kihyun too.

All this proved to Kihyun there really was a god. There was no way— _no way_ —mere coincidence could have led to this situation. There was some god or a spirit of fate or somebody, and they really, _really_ hated Kihyun.

“I heard you guys share an apartment,” Hyungwon said, still trying to be polite but getting more and more aware of something going on.

“Yeah, we moved in together after college,” Minhyuk said slowly, still looking at Kihyun. Kihyun hoped vainly that if he yelled in his head loud enough, he’d conveniently open up some telepathic line with Minhyuk and tell him to _get the fuck out of here._

“Wow, that’s a long time,” Hyungwon said, and wow he was really good at polite conversation even though he still seemed wary. “So you’re long-term. I’m actually kind of jealous, you guys look great together.”

Kihyun wanted to disappear. No, more than that, he wanted to never exist at all. Could that happen? Wasn’t it in one of those bullshit ‘life-changing’ books? If you want something badly enough, the universe gives it to you. Well Kihyun wanted this pretty fucking badly, so where the fuck was the universe when you needed it?

“Long-term…?” Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, even more confused, and then he looked at Kihyun on the verge of nonexistence.

And Minhyuk got it. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and he started stuttering and doing some vague gesture with both hands.

And then he started laughing. And he didn't stop. Minhyuk laughed loudly, doing every over-the-top laughing move, bending over and slapping his thigh, clutching his stomach, and generally making Kihyun wish the universe would _hurry the fuck up._

Hyungwon was now bewildered. “I’m sorry, did I say something funny?’ he asked, looking at Kihyun.

Kihyun opened his mouth to say something but Minhyuk suddenly grabbed him and put an arm around him. “You know, I always tell Kihyun we look cute together, but he never believes me,” Minhyuk said, grinning ear-to-ear. He pinched one of Kihyun’s cheeks, and then smiled mischievously at Kihyun’s glare. “Oh, sweetie, you’re so cute when you want to commit murder,” Minhyuk trilled happily.

It was obvious Hyungwon was getting more and more suspicious with every passing second. Kihyun wanted to step in, say anything he could to try and salvage the situation, when Minhyuk suddenly exclaimed, “I have to tell Wonho-hyung about this!” and let go of Kihyun to dig out his phone.

“Am I missing something?” Hyungwon asked warily. “Who’s Wonho-hyung?”

“He’s no one,” Kihyun said quickly, before Minhyuk could reply. “And Minhyuk has to go somewhere. Right now.”

“Huh?” Minhyuk looked up from his phone. “I thought we were going out, Kihyun? Hyungwon can join us too.” He smiled devilishly.

Kihyun turned around so that his back was to Hyungwon. “No, Minhyuk, you have somewhere important to be,” he said in a low, threatening voice. “Remember?” He reached out slowly for Minhyuk’s right elbow.

Minhyuk yelped and jumped back. “Oh, yeah, I remember now,” he said quickly. “I’ll see you back at home then. Catch you later, Hyungwon. You really are pretty damn tall. And just really pretty.”

He left before Kihyun could shoot him another murderous glare, smiling to himself, satisfied. Kihyun glared at his back all the while he was still in the building. Only when Minhyuk was out of view did Kihyun remember what exactly had happened.

He turned and now found himself alone with a very pensive Chae Hyungwon. Kihyun attempted a smile. “So… coffee?”

There was a long, awkward silence, which Kihyun spent staring at a point several feet behind Hyungwon’s head. He was almost about to give up and make up some excuse to leave when Hyungwon finally answered, “Sure.”

Kihyun almost sighed in relief. He didn't want Minhyuk’s weirdness to be what Hyungwon took from that day's experience. “We’ll go to that place again, is that okay?” he asked.

“That’s fine,” Hyungwon said.

“Let’s go then,” Kihyun said. The air felt a little weird now, and he hoped it would be better outside.

It was not. The two of them walked in silence, and Kihyun felt himself getting more and more uncomfortable. Why didn't Hyungwon say anything? Minhyuk had acted like a complete weirdo, enough to warrant questions or a small comment. So where were the questions?

Finally it was too much for Kihyun. He couldn't bear the silence any longer and said, “Don’t mind Minhyuk, he's a little… weird.”

“I noticed,” Hyungwon said. His tone was completely unreadable. He paused a moment and said, “Forgive me, but your relationship is rather… unusual.”

He was talking way too formally, and it made Kihyun even more uncomfortable. Did Hyungwon know? That Minhyuk was just a roommate and nothing more? Hyungwon was a clever guy, and Kihyun wasn't exactly smooth about the whole thing.

“I know it's not my place to comment,” Hyungwon said, still in that formal voice, “but you seemed like close friends rather than boyfriends.”

Kihyun’s stomach twisted in on itself. “What are you trying to say?” he asked, and his voice came out thin, high, and completely obvious.

“Nothing at all,” Hyungwon said airily. “Just that you were quite insistent he left, even though you had planned a night out.”

“He had something to do,” Kihyun said. “He forgot. I reminded him.” It was the stupidest thing, but now that he saw Hyungwon’s smug face in front of him, he just couldn't bring himself to admit the truth, even though it was obvious Hyungwon knew. Hyungwon was just such a uniquely frustrating person to Kihyun.

“Is that so?” Hyungwon said lightly. “He also looked quite surprised when I mentioned your relationship.”

“I don't tell many people,” Kihyun said, and he could feel both his head and face heating up.

“Really? That's why he laughed?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, and he wasn't even trying to hide his smirk anymore.

“He has a unique sense of humor,” Kihyun snapped. “I don't know why you're so concerned with my relationship.”

“Oh, no, I'm just curious,” Hyungwon said innocently. “About your serious, long-term, definitely genuine relationship.”

“Yeah? Because it sounds like you're jealous,” Kihyun said.

That hit a nerve. Hyungwon stopped walking and turned to face Kihyun. “Me? Jealous?” He scoffed, but it was obvious he was ticked off. “Why would _I_ be jealous?”

“Maybe because I'm in a stable, happy relationship with a handsome man,” Kihyun said acidly. “While all your dates are failures, poor you.”

“You’re not dating that guy!” Hyungwon said hotly. “Which, honestly, he should thank his lucky stars for.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kihyun stepped forward to glare at Hyungwon.

“Exactly what it sounded like,” Hyungwon said, not backing down. He'd gotten really heated up really quickly. “You are an annoying bastard and I have no idea why anyone would think you were cute, or that those wrinkles that appear when you laugh were super attractive, or that you have really pretty lips or—”

He stopped mid-sentence, but it didn't register in Kihyun’s brain yet, and he already said, “Then why do you care so much?”

He actually heard Hyungwon’s words two seconds afterwards. They stared at each other, and then Kihyun couldn't look at Hyungwon a moment longer and quickly turned away. What was wrong with him? Why did his face suddenly feel so hot?

Another silence fell, a million times more awkward. The air felt thick and heavy, filled with thoughts and unspoken words. Kihyun knew he should say something, but he was finding it hard to get past one thought. _I have pretty lips?_

He glanced at Hyungwon, and saw him staring at the ground, chewing on his bottom lip. He looked absolutely adorable. Hyungwon suddenly glanced up and the two of them made eye-contact. This time Kihyun didn't look away. And his brain moved onto more thoughts, the ones he'd been having for the past ten days. The coffee. The smile. The kiss.

“I have something to say,” Kihyun announced suddenly, surprising even himself.

“Me too,” Hyungwon said. His voice was so determined and earnest it twisted Kihyun’s stomach again. “I’ll go first.”

“No,” Kihyun said quickly. He wasn't sure himself what he wanted to say, but he knew he had to get it out now. “I— I'll go first.”

Hyungwon opened his mouth, closed it, and then nodded. Kihyun swallowed, tried not to think about it, and just let the words out.

“I lied about dating Minhyuk and I wish I hadn't pretended to because—”

“I like you.”

Kihyun stopped. Had those words come from his own mouth or…

He looked at Hyungwon and saw him looking back, face sincere, determined, and a little nervous.

“I’m sorry, did I say that?” Kihyun asked, not really believing what was happening.

“Um, no, you didn't,” Hyungwon said, and he looked more than a little nervous now. “That, um, it might've been me.”

“Oh.” Kihyun didn't know what to say in reply to that. Was this all really happening? Did Chae Hyungwon, the most attractive man Kihyun had ever had the misfortune of meeting, actually confess? The person Kihyun hadn't been able to stop thinking about ever since their unexpected reunion— had he just said he liked Kihyun? Was this truly reality?

“Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't let you finish,” Hyungwon said, and he was fidgeting a little now, and looking nervous as all hell. “What were you going to say?”

“What you just did,” Kihyun answered without thinking.

“Oh.”

There was another silence, and then Kihyun hesitated and said, “I thought you hated me.”

“I thought I did too,” Hyungwon admitted. “It turns out those strong feelings I had were not exactly hatred.”

“Yeah, I think I understand,” Kihyun said, mostly to himself. He paused, and then said, “So let me recap. You said you like me.”

“And you said you like me,” Hyungwon added.

Kihyun nodded. “Okay, just checking.”

And then he moved forward and took Hyungwon’s face in his hands and kissed him.

It was different from the first time. No senseless, heat-driven smashing of lips and tongues, no violent passion. But Kihyun got the same heady feeling he had the first time, and a kind of warmth that didn't feel like anger. Hyungwon’s lips fitted perfectly against his, soft and gentle and sweet, and completely intoxicating.

He wasn't sure how long they kissed, but when Kihyun pulled away he was breathless. He was sure he would have been breathless even if it had been for a second. It was just something about Hyungwon.

“Sorry, just thought I'd try it,” Kihyun said, and he was trying not to smile as Hyungwon looked at him almost dreamy-eyed. “Besides, I guess I kind of owe you one, after you grabbed me outside that club.”

Hyungwon laughed in disbelief, and said, “Really? You're still going on about that?” He grinned, raised an eyebrow. “And I thought we agreed you pretty much asked for it? Talking about how you wanted to kiss me…”

“Well, whatever,” Kihyun said. “Just remember, you confessed first.”

“Goddamnit small fry you're so annoying,” Hyungwon said, still smiling.

Kihyun just smiled at that, and then closed his eyes as Hyungwon leaned forward to kiss him again.

 

Kihyun opened the door to the apartment and found Minhyuk sitting on the living room sofa, grinning excitedly.

“You’ve been out for a while,” he said, smiling devilishly. “Getting busy?”

“If you're asking if I was with Chae Hyungwon, the answer is yes,” Kihyun said, pulling off his jacket.

“And?” Minhyuk said eagerly. “Do I need to prepare myself to two-time Wonho-hyung?”

“No, I fixed it,” Kihyun said, avoiding eye-contact.

Minhyuk shrieked in excitement. “I knew it!” he yelled, jumping up. “I told you. Didn't I tell you? Doctor Lee knows the heart.”

“Yeah, yeah, you told me,” Kihyun said. He found he couldn't be annoyed right then. He was just in an insanely good mood. Chae Hyungwon’s lips really were magic.

“We can go on double dates now,” Minhyuk said. “Wonho-hyung is super friendly, and with him there it won't be awkward at all.”

“Sure,” Kihyun shrugged. Why not? It didn't seem like a bad idea.

“Awesome, I'll call him right now,” Minhyuk said, picking up his phone. Kihyun just grinned to himself as he walked towards his room. As he passed the living room table, he spotted something.

Minhyuk must have put a cold glass on the surface without a coaster. A dark, ugly ring stared at Kihyun, right from the beautiful wood surface he'd polished just the night before.

He looked up and found Minhyuk staring at him too, frozen with his phone by his ear, eyes wide with terror. “I didn’t mean to—” he started, but he was cut off by the sound of Kihyun’s phone beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket, and saw that he had a text.

> **From: Chae frog** _(received: 22:53)_
> 
> Just checking if this number is actually yours, and not some phone sex operator's

Kihyun grinned, and started typing a reply back as he walked into his room.

“Uh, Kihyun?” Minhyuk called cautiously from the living room. “I’m really sorry about the table.”

“It’s fine, just use a coaster next time,” Kihyun called back.

Minhyuk gaped at Kihyun’s bedroom door, and then burst into tears of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd planned on this being only one chapter, but I enjoyed writing this so much that I literally could not stop. So three chapters it is.  
> As soon as I saw the prompt I knew I wanted to write a humor story, instead of something serious. Since I actually grinned while editing this, I succeeded in my mind :D  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IM_yourstar), or [tumblr](http://alette-stars.tumblr.com/); I'm available to be yelled at ^^


End file.
